The present invention relates generally to easy to construct building assemblies and particularly to an improved assembly utilizing an improved joist or purlin hanger in construction of the building.
Relatively small, easy to construct buildings, commonly called sheds, huts, shanties, shelters, or the like, have been desirable throughout the ages of man for protective storage of implements, small vehicles, animals, and many other things which do not require the full level of comfort of a house with its attendant features of heating, plumbing, etc. To be useful, such buildings must be sturdy, be able to withstand a variety of weather conditions, and generally be capable of having a long life with a minimum of upkeep. It also has been generally desirable for such buildings to maintain a relatively aesthetically appealing appearance with a minimum of maintenance. By far the most important feature, however, is ease of construction so that a person of even limited mechanical aptitude or craftsmanship may construct the building in a minimum of time and effort.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention resides in the provision of a building assembly requiring a minimum of time and effort to build even if the builder has minimal mechanical aptitude or craftsmanship ability. It is a further object to provide the ease of construction to result in a sturdy and weather-resistant structure, generally capable of long life with a minimum of upkeep.
Hinged wooden doors are desirable to use in such a hut construction due to simplicity of construction and low costs. Such doors, however, have problems with racking. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a door design for the present construction to reduce the likelihood that racking occur and maintain a functionally and aesthetically appealing structure.